The Mask of a Hero
by SiriusHadesWinchester
Summary: Harry Potter was the shy and meek yet courageous hero of the wizarding world. It was a well know fact that his parents had died when he was only a year old, leaving him with his aunt, uncle and cousin whom he despised. So why was he now wanting to spend the holidays with them? Because we all know the 'true' Harry Potter... right? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Mr Potter's gone Bonkers

Albus Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hands in utter disbelief. Not only did it state that Harry Potter was safe and happy but it also requested that instead of spending the allotted 2 weeks with his relatives he would spend 7 weeks at least! The elderly Headmaster blinked a few times before reading it again, then cleaned his glasses and read it again, he even went as far as to cast every revealing spell he knew off but also called Professor McGonagall in for a second opinion.

"Albus!" cried Minerva after she has rushed into his office only moments after he had summoned her. Flushed and ruffled, Albus thought that the normally well groomed, stiff professor looked quite humours.

"Minerva, lovely to see you" he replied his eyes twinkling

"Albus, what is so urgent that you felt the need to call me here AT 2 AM!?" Minerva cried wildly gesturing her hands trying to demonstrate her frustration at the elderly man.

"Minerva, we have a serious problem" He said sternly placing his hands onto the desk in a business-like fashion.

"Oh" said Minerva softly as she sat down at the chair on the other side of the desk "What is it"

"It seems that Mister Potter, has gone bonkers"

"What!?" gasped Minerva in disbelief and exasperation, but Albus Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Harry sent me this letter earlier today and frankly I really cannot believe what I am reading." Dumbledore said as he handed over the slightly crinkled paper to his colleague.

Minerva's eyes darted across the page at a furious speed, once she had finished reading she leant back in her chair and looked quizzically up at the Headmaster.

"What?" she whispered in incredulity, before quickly reading it again.

"What are we going to do Albus?" she asked her Scottish accent appearing in her speech.

"Nothing we can do really" Replied the Headmaster as he got up out of his chair and walked over to the nearest window, her purple night robe with green frogs on it trailing along the cold floor.

"Wha- But Albus!" Cried Minerva, not believing what she was hearing "You're not seriously going to leave the boy with those muggles, and for 7 weeks at that!"

"If the boy wants to stay with his family for longer who are we to deny him of that?"

Minerva sighed "I've got a bad feeling about this Albus"

"As do I Minerva, as do I "


	2. The Back Story

To explain the true reason, however, why Professor Dumbledore was pacing around his office with plans of enrolling Harry in a mental hospital we will need to take a trip back in time. A trip where by the meeting of two people changed the fate of the Wizarding world forever.

Harry Potter, or Freak as he was referred to by his relatives, was a small, be speckled, dishevelled child that had a talent in blending in as a seemingly normal and unassuming child. Though Harry Potter seemed to be slow, thick and generally unintelligent he wasn't all he perceived to be – in fact Harry Potter was really very intelligent. Not the straight A type of intelligent either, Harry Potter was a genius. Not that anyone knew this of course! Because if they did it would take all attention away from the Dursley's darling little Duddykins. So Harry stayed quiet, sat in the back of his pre-kindergarten classroom at age 3 with a Jane Austen novel hidden in his cubby. Harry, who had spent much time hiding all things good about himself thanks to the Dursley's, thought that this talent, this amazing ability, made his a Freak. That must be the reason why they hated him so much! That's why they glare and sneer. That's why they don't think I matter.

Harry believed all this from the moment he arrived in 4 Privet Drive, after all, being able to form coherent sentences at the age of 1 ½ isn't exactly normal, and he continued to believe it all. Until, that is he met her. He didn't notice her because she seemed to be about his age. Or because of her long black hair that fell in neat yet tangled curls. He didn't notice her because of her enchanting sea blue eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. He didn't notice her because of the way she looked, perched under a large oak tree by a river a few metres away from a picnic blanket where happy smiling couple who seemed to be her parents were seated, her position, which was so picturesque that it seemed like it had popped right out of a movie. No, that all came after. He noticed her at first because of what she was doing. Propped on her lap was one of the thickest books he had seen in his short life, Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. Of course Harry had read it himself but that didn't stop his curiosity and amazement from surfacing. Another child, who could read like he could. He observed her from a far, a manner that seemed almost stalker-ish, he justified that he had never seen anyone quite like her before which of course was true. With an amount of courage quite like none that he had ever had before he walked over to the extremely beautiful child and introduced himself. The pair, with their genius level intelligence and amazing vocabulary became fast friends and from that moment forth were inseparable.

Harry had graduated school at the mere age of 10 with the highest score in that graduating class, an outstanding 99.5% his best friend Raven Davies who was 11 following in a close 2nd with 99%. From there on they practically had their life planned out. They were to go to University the following September, once Harry had turned 11 and would study law (Harry) and teaching (Raven) once graduating Harry was going to get a job at 'Bryres &amp; Bakers Law Firm' (which was one of the most successful law firms in London) and Raven was going to be hired at the local preschool.

On the eve of Harry's 11th birthday a giant man knocked down Harry's door, gave his cousin a pigs tail, told Harry he was a Wizard and that he was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Fall. The giant, whose name was Hagrid, took Harry to a place called Diagon Alley where he got his school supplies. Harry, after telling Raven everything went back to Diagon Alley (with Raven in tow of course). Together they picked out many, many, many books on Wizarding History, Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy along with Wandless Magic, Animaguis', Wards, a book called Hogwarts a History and of course Wizarding Laws. Harry and Raven together studied these books all summer, both trying to find out as much as they could about the world Harry was about to enter.

Harry left early on the morning of September 1st, promising to write to Raven as soon as he got to school. Though, as Harry got closer and closer to his new school he quickly realised that even though he had never met any of these people they all had an image of him in their minds. Harry Potter was brave, courageous, strong and also quite thick and needed people to help him and teach him, mould him into the Knight in Shining armour he was born to be. Harry however was quite different, he was sly, sneaky, witty, loyal and knowledgeable. He put on a mask while at school, an abused boy (that was true) who was weak, scared of his own shadow (false) and needed help, lots of it (well….not from them anyway). Harry managed to get through that year, and the next, and the next pretending to be someone he was not. He would study with Hermione, pretending not to really be studying while silently he was taking in all the information. He would do average in exams hiding his tremendous power and skill from the rest of the school.


End file.
